


塵

by Appleee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee





	塵

“我有一道旧时光造成的伤疤，见到一个人的时候会裂开，并在随后花费数倍的时间温柔愈合。这道伤口来自生，带来死。其实死亡的结局不在我的预料内，是它抓住我的每一个凝视，从一双比绿欧泊还动人的眼睛中朝我眨眼微笑，好像是我先爱上了它。

唉，的确是这样，看到它时我确信死去，或者说失败的那一个会是我。因为我全心全意的信任，因为我不可避免的怀疑，因我的冷酷无情在他面前是冰封了整个冬季后进入春天瞬间的河流，平静冰冷的表面下一道道深痕延伸，只需一句话，一个称呼，甚至一抹微笑就会让它发出彻底崩溃的声音，碎成冰渣沉入水底，融化在他过于善良又无比坚强的模样中。”

 

“我注意到自己过于软弱。不能清晰认识到自己的优点，它们模糊到无法形成语言，通常我用“我能做”来替代。但我清楚了解自身的缺陷。然而他却认为我很强，说着塞了一颗棉花糖到嘴里，笑眯眯的模样，让人迷惑。我知道他的笑发自内心，然而这个笑容中蕴含着的又是什么呢……

我是这样了解他，又是这样感到不安。我们隔着一块屏幕，跨越了千里距离。胃在抽搐，内心在颤抖，但我站在这里，拉链拉到最高处，冰冷的拉头卡住喉咙。不论此后事情会怎么发展，我都已经选定了道路。

软弱必须被压制，毫不留情地，正像我现在需要做的一样。未来的发展还未确定，不知能否被拯救，如果有一天——这一天定要来临——我要站在他的对立面，我不知道能否听从理性的召唤。我想他可以做到，毕竟他是白兰，我的……不。不是我的——是我熟悉的白兰之外的部分——能够残忍地做出这样让人心痛的决定。想到这里，我不免胃痛得更厉害了。”


End file.
